SMST 17: A Thanksgiving Carol!
by ocramed
Summary: Licking her wounds from a rough year, Usagi Tsukino learns the true meaning of Thanksgiving! Special guest star: Ranma Saotome! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMST 5D: A Thanksgiving Carol! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a Multi-Genre Story.**

**Special: This story takes place after the "Secret Invasion" (Marvel Comics), the two-part episodes "Stolen Earth" and "Journey's End" (Doctor Who), and the "Final Crisis" (DC Comics), but before "Dark Reign" (Marvel Comics), "Faces of Evil" (DC Comics) and "The Next Doctor" (Doctor Who). C&C are welcomed.**

**Part 1**

It was Thanksgiving Eve, Ranma and Akane Tendo was well on their way in getting things ready for their son Kenma's first holiday. Although their neighbors in Nekomi Prefecture thought that it was strange that a Japanese couple would celebrate a Western holiday, they appreciated the fact that both Ranma and Akane had organized a neighborhood potluck dinner, so that everyone can share food amongst each other. Besides, it was nice to relax, after lives were almost lost on Earth. Hence, that is the reason why everyone in the neighborhood understood why Tendo(s) were celebrating Thanksgiving the next day…

"Ah," Akane says with a smile, as she nursed her baby boy. "To think you could have been that other person, Kenma…"

Akane was referring to the fact that in an alternate timeline, her son Kenma would become the protégé of her great-grandfather's immortal enemy: the Master. The Master had avoided a temporal paradox problem by using a cybernetic race, from the future, to kill off one-tenth of the world's population. Subsequently, he would rule the Earth for a single year, as he prepared to launch his "Empire of the Time Lords". Since being stopped, the Master has been stuck in a pocket dimension within a virtual prison known as "The Phantom Zone", while the Master's rival, the Doctor, has subsequently learned that he was not alone. In fact, he learned that his great-grandchildren were the Tendo sisters Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane, and will be visiting them for Thanksgiving.

BAM!

Akane looks up to see Ranma carrying a box into the living room. For the adventurer, Thanksgiving Day was also a day Ranma engages his favorite pastime: watching a football game. This year's game will features the "Lions versus Titans" game, and the "Cardinals versus Eagles" game. The actual potluck dinner won't take place until later, which gives Ranma the opportunity to host a few of his friends to watch the two games while socializing.

"Huh," Ranma says, as he puts down his box on a nearby table. "It looks like the kid has the right idea. Heh."

"Very funny, Ranma," Akane says with a smirk, as she dislodge her child from her bosom. "And why are you bring that crap into the house?"

"Because I want to properly watch the game," Ranma says, as he brings out his cap with the beer cup holder from the box. He then places it on his head.

"See?" Ranma says. "With this, I can drink beer hands free."

Akane rolls her eyes.

"But, I would like to inform you that all the I invites have been sent out, thanks to Mercury."

"In other words, you, as Agrippa, seduced the Olympian messenger god to deliver the invites, simply because YOU forgot to deliver them ahead of time."

"…"

"Am I right?"

"Akane, I don't seduce GUYS. That would be gay."

"Well, you're technically right, since you seduced Mercury as a WOMAN."

"Look, I can't help it if my female personalities have such influences on me at times."

"And they are…?"

"Okay, you know Agrippa, Olympian goddess of Time, right?"

"Right…"

"Then, there's 'Orini Hanuel', who was a Chosun royal kitchen lady, who ended up as the Queen Mother to a Princess."

"Um, okay…"

"There is 'Lady Cassandra', whom you know."

"Unfortunately…"

"Then there's 'Tigra', Fury of Apocalypse, and avatar of Byokko, the Heavenly Tiger."

"Yeah…"

"There's 'Hulkma'-"

"Wait, 'Hulkma'?"

"Yeah, well…I kind of got dose of Gamma radiation that turned my female body into…a Gammazon."

"So this…'Hulkma' goes around and-"

"No, actually. Remember when had amnesia a while back, and thought I was born a girl?"

"…"

"When I hit my head on a rock near your family's koi pond while we were arguing with each other over nothing?"

"You mean…THAT incident was the catalyst to this 'Hulkma'?"

"Yep. So anyway, Hulkma's existence is…weird."

"How so?"

"She is strong as any other Gammazon, but…she's such a sweetie that she'd make Kasumi look like a stern disciplinarian."

"Wow, that is something…"

"And finally, there is Kushina Uzumaki of the Land Whirlpools."

"Wait, I thought Uzunokuni Prefecture no longer exists."

"Eh, it's a bit complicated, as is Kushina's 'origins'. Basically, the Uzumaki clan was a branch of the Uchiha clan. When I was reborn as Kushina, the Uzumaki's took me in. Unfortunately, the head of the branch clan and the head of the parent clan didn't see eye-to-eye, and thus a rivalry ensued. But because of the success of the Uzumaki(s) against the Uchiha(s) in their battles, the head of Uchiha(s) was able to convince the head of the Senju clan that the Uzumaki was forming an alliance with an enemy clan. Thus, the Ninja Wars took place. Needless to say, the war ended with the decimation of the clans living in the Land of Whirlpools, while the victors divided the territory itself. Unfortunately, a war built on a lie is not something that anyone is going to admit to."

Ranma pauses.

"But I've been engaging in lobbying efforts to restore the Land of Whirlpools be, so that I can give the children of Kushina and Minato their heritage."

"And the reason is…?"

"Since I am technically Uchiha anyway, it'll be up to me to restore my parent clan's honor."

Ranma then looks his son Kenma.

"And I don't want ANY of my kids pay for the actions of some jerk, Akane."

Akane smiles slightly. She knew that her husband's sensitivity towards matters of honor stems from his own experience with his own father's actions…

"But anyway, those are my, er, female personalities. And I don't want to count Ukyo, since I don't want to think of her as being a part of me, even though her circumstance is similar to Lady Cassandra's."

"That's nice-"

FWOOSH!

A glowing, Olympian messenger god appears before Ranma and Akane.

"Agrippa, I have completed my deliveries, save for one," Mercury says, as he presents a sealed envelope. It was made from fancy parchment, and had a red wax seal on the flap.

"Really?" Ranma says, as he took back the envelope. He looks at the address…and frowns.

"Akane, I got to go," Ranma says, as he gets up.

"Ranma…?" Akane says with concern.

"It's okay, but I got to address this situation myself."

Ranma then turns towards Mercury.

"Keep Akane's company."

"But-"

ZIP!

Ranma was gone.

Mercury turns towards Akane and her baby.

"Um, hi!" the god says cheerfully. "You have a cute kid."

"Um, thanks?" Akane replied.

Meanwhile, in a place far beyond the farthest star, yet closer than a heartbeat, a young-looking woman sat on the beach of an island that was situated in the center of an endless sea. She wore no clothes, and her extra long hair was undone, causing it to pick-up some of the grains of sand…

ZIP!

Ranma see the woman, as he reappears in "normal space". He shakes his head.

"Usagi," Ranma says, as he slowly walks towards his wife.

Usagi turns towards her husband.

"I told you that I wanted to be alone for a while," Usagi says.

Ranma kneels.

"Usagi, I know you wanted to be left alone because of what has happened-"

"Exactly," Usagi replied. "We may have won, but at what cost: more of the same death and destruction for NEXT year?"

Ranma sighs. He allowed Usagi to go off by herself to recuperate from what has happened, even so far as to recall all of her incarnations and doppelgangers before disappearing into her own personal realm. But with Thanksgiving Day coming up, he was hoping that Usagi would come out of her shell…at least for her friends and family's sake.

"Look, I'm not going to force you to come back with me-"

"Then don't."

"I see where this is going," Ranma says, as he gets up. "I'll give my regards to the family."

"Ranma…I'm sorry," Usagi says, as she gets up. "Look, I know you mean well, but I need…some more time, still."

Ranma looks into his wife's eyes…

"Fair enough," Ranma says. "I just hope you'll accept this invite."

Ranma presents the fancy envelop to Usagi.

"Thanks," Usagi says, as she accepts the envelope. "I hope it's waterproof, since I got no place to put it…especially as I am."

"I've been meaning to ask you why are you naked."

"Why not? There's no one around, and being as I am is a part of my 'Seeking'."

A seeking is a journey of self-discovery and enlightenment…

"Whatever. Look, I got to go."

"Let me guess: football again?"

"Hey, I got to indulge, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah," Usagi says, as she gives a kiss on Ranma's lips. "Give Akane and the baby my best."

"Will do," Ranma says. "Be seeing you…"

ZIP!

Ranma was gone.

Usagi sighs, as she head deeper into her personal island to turn in for the day…

And hour later, after eating her meal consisting of a freshly speared fish, Usagi lies on a mat, and huddles in a small cave. The weather was warm enough so that she didn't need to have any covers.

"Ranma means well, but I need to be by myself for a while," Usagi says to herself. As she drifts off to sleep, night suddenly turns to virtual daylight.

"Huh?" Usagi suddenly sits up.

Standing before her was-

"My darling daughter," a glowing Serenity says, as she shakes her head. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Usagi blinks.

"Well?"

"Mother, can I at least put some clothes on?"

"Why bother? You didn't mind Ranma being present while you were nude."

"That's because he is my husband."

"Oh, right. My apologies…"

Ten minutes later, Usagi was fully dressed, and sipping tea in her cottage. Originally, it was built as a private retreat for herself and Ranma. When she returned to this personal realm, Usagi decided to avoid using it unless necessary, while she was going through her Seeking.

"So, what can I do for you, Mother?" Usagi says, as she hands her mother tea. In this realm, spirits can have actual, physical form.

"Thank you," Serenity says, as she accepts the tea. She takes a sip.

"Tasty."

"So, what's up?"

"You, dear. I hate seeing you like this."

"Mother, what can I do?" Usagi says, as she sets her cup and saucer down. "I'm tired of all this."

"I know, dear, but you have to stay strong-"

"It wasn't good enough to save Steve, or Donna, or Ted, or anyone I ever cared about. Mother, they were my friends…and I let them DOWN."

Usagi turns away.

"I don't know if I can deal with that again, especially knowing what the future may hold."

"Then I am glad that I am here," Serenity says. "Tonight, you will be visiting three spirits-"

"Stop," Usagi says. "I've seen the movie, and I don't need an intervention. And beside, we're no where near Christmas."

"Does not matter, my daughter. These spirits will be visiting you tonight, so be prepared. And even if you do not need an 'intervention', at least entertain their presence."

"Fine."

"Good. Just keep an open mind about this, because I do not want you to be lonely like I was…when the Silver Millennium ended."

With that, Serenity steps back.

"Be seeing you," Serenity says before fading from view.

"Why me?" Usagi asks herself with a sigh.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMST 5D: A Thanksgiving Carol! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 2**

**

* * *

**DONG!

Usagi woke up from her nap, as her grandfather clock struck on the one o'clock mark. Quantum mechanics specialist Dr. Emmett Brown gave the artifact to her and Ranma as a "thank you" gift, for some Time-based adventure involving a DeLorean…

"Huh," Usagi says to herself, as she rolls over a bit. "Whoever is suppose to visit me is late-"

"I'm here now, Usagi," says a familiar voice.

Usagi turns to see a familiar face.

"You," Usagi says.

"Me, Usagi," says Luke Skywalker, as his blue aura shimmered a bit. "Long time no see."

"…"

"Well?"

"I shouldn't talk to you, Luke," Usagi says, as she rolls over.

"Aw, Usagi," says Luke says, as he sits. "You don't need to be like THAT."

"Why shouldn't I? This is the FIRST time you have visited me, and yet LEIA visits Ranma all the time. And I'm the one who helped to raise you to manhood, as well as teach you the Jedi Arts."

"Usagi, you see me all the time."

"Yeah, but usually I have to go to the Jedi Council's astral plane to see YOU."

"Well, then I put in a better effort then."

"Damn right. So, why are you here?"

"I'm here to show you why you should be thankful."

"Thankful for what?"

"For what you have accomplished in your life."

"Humph."

"No, really."

"Well, then, my former padawan. Show me what I should be thankful for."

"Okay, grab my hand," Luke says, as he offers his hand to Usagi.

Hesitantly, Usagi takes Luke's hand.

"Hang on…"

FLASH!

Usagi find herself in some nondescript room. She turns around to see a window of some sort. Hesitantly, she walks over to the window, and looks outside…

"Space," Usagi says to herself. Then, she sees the planet below.

"Earth…"

CHIRP-CHIRP!

Usagi quickly turns her head towards the sliding door.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

Usagi says nothing.

"…"

"Usagi, are you in there?" Ranma says.

"Ranma?" Usagi replied.

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

Usagi quickly goes over to the panel door, and presses a button on it.

SHHHHH!

The door opens revealing a young Ranma. He was dressed in a "Military Assault Command Operations" (or "MACO") uniform. MACOs were a "Special Forces" detachment that was assigned to UN Spacy's command structure…

'This is mine and Ranma's third year with UN Spacy, since Ranma is wearing a MACO uniform,' Usagi thought to herself. 'And if this is the case, then-'

"Captain Archer wanted to know if you wanted to have a Thanksgiving Day meal with him and the other command staff," Ranma says. "Since we're about to go into the Delphic Expanse in order to go after the Xindi and all…"

Usagi sits down on a nearby chair.

"I don't think I'm up to it, Ranma," Usagi says. "With everything that has happened, and all…"

Ranma goes over to his friend, and places a hand on Usagi's shoulders.

"Usagi, you shouldn't be so…selfish."

"Me selfish?"

"Yes. Yes, this past year has been hard, but at least you made it though okay. Commander Tripp wasn't so lucky."

Usagi frowns for a minute before realizing-

"That's right," Usagi says. "Tripp's sister was killed in Florida, when the Xindi had attacked Earth."

"Exactly," Ranma says. "The captain wanted us to get together for Tripp's sake, not to mention T'Pol's."

Usagi nods her head in reply. T'Pol was essentially going rogue in order to serve Archer's command, since the Vulcan High Command had forbade Earth from dealing with the Xindi out of fear…

"Okay," Usagi says with a sigh. "I'll do it."

"I'm glad, Usagi."

As the two turn to leave-

FLASH!

Usagi reoriented herself, as she felt strong hands on her backside.

"Huh?" Usagi says, as she turns around. "Oh."

Ranma looks up from his messaging.

"Is there a problem, hon?"

"Um, nothing," Usagi says, as she lay back down on her stomach. "So…what's up?"

"Well, like I told you, I think we have an opportunity to stay aboard the Enterprise after this tour has expired."

Usagi quickly went through her memories…

"You think Captain April will mind?" Usagi asked.

"He's the one who offered us a chance to stay. Between YOUR navigation and MY piloting, we make a pretty good team."

"And how does Aiko feel about this?"

Ranma sighs, as he sits up.

"She wants us to return planet-side, of course."

"Then that's what we'll do, Ranma."

"But she'll be attending college soon. We'll hardly get to see her anyway."

"Ranma, we're her parents. It's the principle of the thing. For her, she needs to know that we care enough to sacrifice our own ambitions for her. Taking this job as a part of the shake-sown operations was something we needed to do to rekindle our marriage, after that whole Majin Boo disaster."

Usagi flips over to look at her husband.

"And another thing, if it hadn't been for Setsuna visiting us those years ago, I don't know what would have happened to us. Taking this assignment when we did saved our marriage, Ranma. I'm thankful for this opportunity to spend some quality time with you, but we have more important responsibilities to attend to."

Silence.

"You know, sometimes I think I made the right decision in marrying ya," Ranma says.

"'Sometimes'?" Usagi says with the mocked expression of being insulted.

"Well…sometimes you play hard to get."

"Well, mister," Usagi says, as she adjusted body's position. "Let me make it easier for you."

Ranma leans over to kiss his wife…

Suddenly, the klaxons sound off.

"Red Alert! Red Alert! All personnel report to battle stations!"

Both Ranma and Usagi look up.

"I wonder what's up?" Ranma says, as he rolls out of bed.

Usagi sighs. She remembers this day intimately, due to the fact that this was the start of the Earth-Minbari War, thanks to a misreading of intentions on both sides. The war would force the Saotome(s) to stay aboard the Enterprise, which would lead to a further straining of their relationship with their daughter Aiko. Aiko, in turn, would subsequently change her name to Anna, and then marry an Earth Fleet officer named John Sheridan. Unfortunately, her anger towards her parents would be used by the mysterious Shadows, in their efforts to dominate the galaxy, as their avatar: Sailor Z…

"Usagi, we have to hurry," Ranma says, who was almost dressed.

"Coming-"

FLASH!

Usagi looks around, wondering where she ended up this time. However, she felt something on her chest…

"Oh," Usagi says to herself, as she realizes that she was nursing her daughter T'Sara. Usagi smiles, as she rocks her baby…

"Yow!" Thp-Ohki says, as he hops unto Usagi's lap. "Yoooowwww…"

Usagi thinks for a moment…

"Amanda!" Usagi calls out. "Amanda!"

Amanda, the mother of Spock of Vulcan, enters the nursery.

"Yes?"

"I think Tho-Ohki is hungry."

"Oh, okay," says Amanda. "I'll be sure to get him some carrots…"

Usagi looks down at her cabbit friend. She felt a mixture of guilt and happiness upon seeing Tho-ohki again. Eventually, she would give custody of her pet to T'Sara, after she assumes her role as "Sailor Vulcan"…

"By the way, the guests are almost here," says Amanda.

"I'm surprised that Sarek is allowing you to celebrate an Earth holiday," Usagi says, as she dislodges her daughter from her bosom.

"Well, he DID marry an Earth woman, so I'm sure he doesn't mind," Amanda says.

Silence.

"Amanda, I want to…thank you and Sarek for allowing me to raise my daughter here," Usagi says, as she gets up, forcing Tho-Ohki off her lap. "I know it's been hard, considering Sarek's position in Vulcan society-"

"Usagi, it was Sarek who suggested this arrangement, Usagi," Amanda says. "We are thankful for what you had to do in order to save our son's life. In fact, you didn't even have to have T'Sara."

"Amanda, if I was meant to be Spock's mate at that time, then so be it," Usagi says, as she places her baby in her crib.

"But you were married when…it happened."

"I know, and it is something that will have to work itself out."

Silence.

"I will always be Ranma Saotome's soul mate. He is the chaos to my order…the yin to my yang…the alpha to my omega. But right now, I'm here for Spock, regardless of the consequences. Even if Ranma never forgive me for what I have done, I will always be thankful for what I had with him."

Amanda smiles, as she nods her head approvingly.

"I'll go get those carrots," Amanda says. She then motions towards Tho-Ohki.

"Tho-Ohki? Carrots."

"Yowl!" the cabbit says happily, as he hops on Amanda's shoulders.

"I'll be back shortly."

And with that, Amanda leaves the nursery.

"As you can see, if when facing trying times, there have been moments of being thankful," Luke says, as he appears at Usagi's side, as she continued to look at her baby.

"Maybe, but the difference is that there wasn't any significant measure of responsibility that I had to deal with. Yes, I was thankful for the blessing I received, but I had very little to risk."

"Including this?"

"Especially this. Yes, my marriage to Ranma was strained at this time, but our relationship has always had a degree of flexibility."

Usagi turns to look at Luke.

"Why do you think I allowed Ranma to have his girlfriends?"

"So, that decision was driven by guilt over YOUR actions?"

"Partially. The other part was that I didn't want Ranma to be bored with me…"

"…"

"Well, after being married to one person for a thousand years, you got to find ways to spice up one's marriage, you know."

"You know, we better move on, so you can meet the next spirit," Luke says.

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, lead on."

And with that, the former master and apprentice duo fade into the ether, as Usagi wonders whom she will meet next…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Author's note: Hey, ya'll. I recently saw the trailer to the new "Star Trek" film. Although I am excited about it, I will consider it as the fictionalized version of Usagi and Ranma's experience (like "Batman Begins" for example). So you could see Usagi and Ranma watching the film, and commenting on how different things are depicted when they faced a similar situation. Anyway, C&C are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMST 5D: A Thanksgiving Carol! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Author's note: Yes, it's not Thanksgiving Day anymore, but this is the holiday season. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Wu-ha!" yells Cameron as he hops off his sofa. He and some of Ranma's colleagues from Stargate Command were invited to Ranma's party…

"Aw, come on!" Ranma complained. "He dropped the ball!"

"This is…football?" Keiichi Morisato says, as he snacked on nachos.

"Yes, I believe," says Tenchi.

"I thought football was when you kicked a black-and-white ball on a field with headgear."

"No, they call it 'soccer' in America."

"Oh."

"Well, thanks for inviting us over, Ranma," says Will, as he snacked on his popcorn.

"Yeah, well, I wished that Don could have come," Ranma says. "But he and Judy were going to spend Thanksgiving Day Dinner with Judy's parents on Alpha Centauri."

"Well, Penny wasn't too thrilled about losing that coin flip, which meant visiting the parents," says Will. "And besides, being here allows me to spend time with Ra'maind'r, since she wants to learn about human customs like 'Thanksgiving Day'."

"Well, it's always nice to spend time with my future son-in-law," Ranma says. "But I do hope that you are nice to her."

"You know I want hurt her in anyway."

"Good, because I would want you to be targeted for death by her MOTHER."

"…"

Meanwhile…

BONG! BONG!

Usagi woke up from her apparent nap.

"Huh," Usagi says. "How did I get here?"

Usagi looks around the room, wondering why her windows were covered up. Usually, she likes having the windows free of curtains, so that she gets the nice, warm breeze in at night…

And then, a strong breeze blows into hut, causing the curtains to flap. However, what got Usagi's attention was the light that was being shown in.

"Mother?" Usagi asked, as she goes to the door, before opening it. "Is that you-?"

"Actually, Usagi, it is only I," says a familiar voice.

Usagi focuses her vision, as the glare of the lights died down. All around her patio was a bounty of food, drink and treasure. However, it was the person standing in the center of this harvest that caught Usagi's attention.

"Master Kenobi?" Usagi says.

The Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled at his former "padawan". He appears as he was on the day he died at the hands of General Grievous on Utapau, when he took a deathblow meant for Usagi. Since that day, Usagi made a vow to be Jedi that Obi-Wan (or "Ben", as she sometimes called him informally) would want her to be, including becoming one of the greatest masters of the Jedi combat form, "Soresu". Commonly known as "Form III" amongst wielder of the "light-blade", a master of Soresu is like an eye of a storm: calm and collected with a masterful defense stratagem. While it is primarily a defensive form, it forces the opponent to expend a lot more energy while trying to break through a Soresu master's defenses. In fact, an overly aggressive opponent typically ends up losing a fight because of a Soresu's keen awareness of striking when it is least expected. And although Usagi would learn other combat forms, and even creating her own form—called the Usa-tao—Soresu has always been the default form of combat to use…

It must be noted that to be a Jedi Master, one must be able to develop a unique style, such as Ranma's 'Ran-tao", which is a related combat form of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu.

"It's been a long time since we were able to have a talk," Obi-Wan says.

"Of course it is," Usagi says with a perturbed look. "It's been, what, over a thousand years…from MY perspective?"

"My apologies, Usagi. It's just that I am forbidden from interfering in your life-line, until this moment."

"Humph!"

"But I must say that I am disappointed in you for some of your activities of late."

"Come again?"

"You have been behaving more as a Sith, than as a proper Jedi."

"What? Do you know what I had to go through in order to save the Universe?"

"Be as it may, there is a right way and a wrong way to do things for the better good of all."

"Whatever. So, what do you have to show me to prove that I should be thankful for my life?"

Obi-Wan offers his robe's sleeves.

"Take hold of my robe, Usagi."

"Um, okay," Usagi says, as she grabs Ben's sleeves. "Now what?"

"We begin our journey, of course."

"Um…Ben?"

"Yes?" Obi-Wan says tiredly.

"Can I keep all this bounty?"

"Usagi, this bounty is only a representation of the goodness that is humanity."

"I know, but I think I can put some of it on 'E-Bay'."

"…"

"Ben?"

"Let's go and complete this leg of your journey," Obi-Wan says, as he snaps his fingers.

SNAP!

Usagi sees herself sitting at the helm control station. She wore the insignia of the USS Farragut.

"Huh?" Usagi says.

"Usagi, is there something the matter?"

Usagi turns around to see Captain Kirk sitting in his command chair. He, too, was wearing the emblem of the USS Farragut…

"Um, I am at a lost as to why we are on the Farragut-"

Usagi sees a Klingon in a Science officer's uniform (blue), with a Klingon sash.

"And why there is a Klingon on board."

"Usagi, I know that you are sensitive to changes in the timeline, but, please, be a bit more professional…"

Usagi thinks for a moment, as her mind makes some adjustments.

"Oh, sorry," Usagi says, as she laughs off the situation. "Just a bit nervous. Korg, sorry."

The Klingon science officer nods his head, as he continues to feed his calculations into the navigation computer.

Lt. DeSalle turns his attention towards Usagi from his navigation station.

"If you want, I can take over the helm-"

"I got it," Usagi says. "After all, I got the better helm record."

"Yeah, but not by MUCH."

"Hater," Usagi says, as she begins to perform her calculations, while raising her scanner from within flight control and navigation station, so that she could plot her trans-atmospheric flight path down to the planet of the Guardian of Forever. Usagi then turns towards the captain.

"Sir, I'm ready to receive Korg's calculations," Usagi says.

"Good," Kirk says. "As soon as Mister Spock awakes the Guardian, proceed with the countdown."

"Aye, sir," Usagi says, as she stares into the scanner, after activating her tracking sensors…

Somehow, the timeline had been changed, when the Doomsday Machine destroyed the USS Enterprise, under Christopher Pike's command over a decade ago…with Ranma and Spock on board. This was not suppose to have happened, nor was there any indication that there was a second Doomsday Machine created. Soon after the destruction the Enterprise, the planetary weapon destroyed Vulcan. Thankfully, Usagi escaped that doomed world with her baby daughter and a handful of Vulcans. Since then, Usagi rejoined Starfleet with the express purpose of combating the self-replicating Doomsday Machines in the so-called "Doomsday War". However, it turned out that the war with the machines was not suppose to have happened…

"All systems are GO," Usagi says. "Ready for launch sequence on your mark, sir."

"Excellent," Kirk says. "Mister Spock?"

Down on the planet below, Mister Spock, who survived the changes of the timeline, looks up at the edifice of a much larger Guardian of Forever. It had been theorized that the Guardian of Forever was the planet it self, rather than the portals that presented themselves to the planet's visitors…

"Guardian!" Mister Spock says. "I would like-"

"A QUESTION!" the edifice boomed. "Long has it been that received a question…"

Meanwhile, Lt. Korg notices the activation of the Guardian on his sensors.

"Sir, the device has been activated," Korg says.

"Good, Usagi?" Kirk asked. "As soon Mister Spock relays his signal, on mark, proceed."

"Yes, sir," Usagi says, as she waited for Spock's signal. "Wait on mark…NOW!"

Usagi activated the main thrusters and began her descent.

Meanwhile, the larger edifice of the Guardian of Forever begins to go through the entirety of Earth's history. The trick was for the Farragut to enter the Guardian, so that it can arrive at the precise temporal zone where the Enterprise prematurely encounters the Doomsday Machine…

"Sir, I'm getting atmospheric buffeting," DeSalle says.

"Compensating," Usagi says. Ever since Ranma had died, Usagi strived to be the pilot that Ranma was. Silently, she prayed for Ranma's guidance, as she attempts the impossible: piloting a starship into the maw of the unknown.

"I'm getting some chop, but trans-atmospheric entry in five-by-five…"

Soon, the Farragut dips deep into the valley where the larger edifice of the Guardian of Forever was located. Supposedly, a lake had hidden it, until Federation scientists had drained it. The Spock of the true timeline had been on the planet when the timeline had changed. And because the planet of the Guardian of Forever straddled the space-time continuum, Spock was safe from the change. Unfortunately, the Spock of the new timeline had been killed by a second Doomsday Machine, which had appeared out of nowhere, thus starting the "Doomsday War"…

"Hang on!" Usagi yelled as she pilot the Farragu through the narrow canyon…and into the Guardian of Forever's large edifice.

BOOM!

"She did it," Spock says.

Sailor Pluto steps up from the shadows. Disguising herself as one of the Federation researchers was no small feat.

"She did, and it will be up to her and her crewmates to correct this flaw," Sailor Pluto says.

Spock turns to face the Senshi of Time.

"And had it been destroyed instead of simply removed from the space-time continuum, none of this would have happened," Spock says.

"I was already weakened from protecting the Time Gate during the fall of the Silver Millennium, so 'sue' me."

"Humph. So, what will happen now?"

"If things go right, then time will be as it was."

"Even if it means costing the livelihood of a good man?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Meanwhile, 14 years in the past…

"Sir, I am detecting an unusual reading," says Science Officer Spock, as he continued his scan.

Captain Christopher Pike, the commanding officer of the USS Enterprise, looks up from his signing of the day's log. The Enterprise was assigned to investigate massive energy readings, after Starfleet lost contact with one of its outposts along the Klingon Neutral Zone. Starfleet Command was concerned that the Klingon Empire was deploying a new weapon that could be used against the Federation soon.

"Is it related to readings you have determined earlier?" Pike asked.

"No, sir," Spock says, as he looks up to face Pike. "I'm detecting entirely new readings."

"Okay. Mister Saotome, prepare weapons battery. Number One, plot an intercept course with the anomaly."

"Aye, sir," Ranma and the mysterious woman known as "Number One" replied in unison.

"Engage."

As the Enterprise increased its speed, Number One turns to Ranma.

"So, I hear that you and Usagi are…getting back together?" Number One asked.

"Well, it's a bit complicated," says Ranma, as he glances over to Spock. "I'm having trouble getting permission for shore-leave, due to the political connection of you-know-who's parents."

"Ranma, it's not his fault or Usagi's."

"Yeah, well…it's still kind of hurt, you know."

"But Usagi did say that she hopes to return to duty next year. That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Number One?" Pike says. "Status."

"We should have visual range," Number One says.

"On screen."

Brrrring!

"Mister Spock?" Pike asked.

"It appears to be a Federation starship," Spock says. "But there is a temporal anomaly in place."

"Sir, from the markings and registry, it appears to be NCC-1647 USS 'Farragut'," Ranma says. "And…I'm detecting internal configurations that do not match the registry of the ship."

"What the blaze is Captain Garrovick doing in this sector?" Pike says.

"Sir?" says a communications officer. "We're being hailed."

"On screen…"

CHIRP!

"This Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Farragut, calling the Enterprise," says Kirk.

"This Captain Christopher Pike of the USS Enterprise," Pike says with suspicion. "And Steve Garrovick is the commanding officer of the Farragut, so who the blazes are YOU?"

"This…may sound strange, but…we need to talk."

"Oh?"

After some jockeying for position, Kirk, Dr. McCoy, Korg and Usagi beam over to the Enterprise, just as Pike, Number One, Dr. Bryce and Ranma enters the transporter room.

As soon as Usagi sees Ranma, who was the ship's security specialist-

GOOSH!

"Mmmmph!" Ranma says, as he and Usagi fell down on the floor.

BAM!

"Ranma…you're alive!" Usagi says, as she purrs contently, after administering a powerful glomp.

"Can't…breathe," Ranma manages to say.

"That answers one question," Pike says. "But you brought a Klingon with you-?"

"If you detected a temporal variance, then that should be proof that we are from the future."

"I can't stand this," Usagi says, as she gets up, and picks up Ranma in her arms. Having served on the Enterprise, under Pike, before, she knew the layout of the ship.

"Usagi, where are you going?" Kirk asked.

"Getting reacquainted with MY husband," Usagi says, as she slings Ranma over her shoulders. She was naturally stronger than him…

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ranma complained.

"No."

"Usagi, I…know that you want to get reacquainted with Ranma, but we really don't have time for this…thing," Kirk says.

"Dang," Usagi says with disappointment.

"Can I get let down, now?"

"Um, sure."

"Thank you," Ranma says, as he is let down. "Honestly…"

"Okay, say that I believe you," Pike says. "Why are you here?"

Kirk turns to Korg and then to Dr. McCoy. And then, he turns to face Pike.

"Let me tell you about the 'Doomsday Machine…'

**Tbc. **


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST 5D: A Thanksgiving Carol! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's note: Yes, it's not Thanksgiving Day anymore, but this is the holiday season. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Part 4**

**

* * *

**Eventually, after dealing with the embarrassment of Usagi trying to "jump" her husband Ranma, a plan of action was made…

"According to my calculations, the Doomsday Machine that would become the catalyst of the war will appear here," Kargh says, as he points to a sector of space within the Klingon Neutral, with the key command staff gathered in the Enterprise's conference room. "According to the Farragut's historical records, my…father would lead the first wave before his untimely passing."

Pike turns to Kirk.

"Do you have any…weapon systems that could counter-act this mechanical menace?" Pike asked.

"The upgrades to your weapons systems is fairly easy to incorporate," Kirk says, as he glances over to Ranma. Ranma was trying to fend off Usagi's straying hands, as she continued to touch Ranma's lap while slowly working her hand up his leg.

Pike turns to Ranma.

"Saotome, how long do you think it will take do the work?" Pike asked.

"Hmm?" Ranma managed to say, as he was slightly distracted. "Oh, not very long…ten minutes?"

Meanwhile, Usagi "accidentally" drops her datapad.

"Oops," Usagi says demurely. "I think I drop something…"

And down Usagi goes.

"So these weapon systems will destroy the machine?" Number One asked.

"It won't destroy the hull, but we can shut it down," Kirk says.

"Hey!" Ranma yells, as he suddenly bolts up, with his zipper partially unzipped.

"I think we should adjourn this meeting," Kirk says.

"Yes, we SHOULD," says Pike, as he shakes his head. "And, if I might add, I DO hope that the Starfleet officers in YOUR time act a bit more professional…"

"Kargh, could you get the Usagi from underneath the table?" Kirk says with a sigh. He understood Usagi's need to be with her husband, but at least she maintain some modicum of decorum…

With the modifications made the Enterprise, she and the Farragut traveled to the primary temporal disturbance.

"And Usagi, in the future, PLEASE act like a proper 'First Officer'," Kirk says. "I know that you are going through some difficulties…"

"I'm sorry sir," Usagi says. "I behave better."

"That's all I ask," Kirk replied, as he turns to his Science Office. "Kargh, status."

"Sir, sensors indicate a series of energy discharges," Kargh says, as he looks into the sensor unit. "Several ships appear to have been destroyed in the melee with the Doomsday Machine."

"Red alert!" Kirk says.

"All hands: battlestations," Uhura says, as she activates the red-alert protocols.

"We should be in visual range," Kargh says.

"On screen," Kirk replied.

Sure enough, the Doomsday Machine was making short work of the Klingon Fleet, with last ship holding the line.

"That…is my father's ship," Kargh says.

"Uhura, contact that Klingon vessel," Kirk says. "Perhaps we will have better luck with three vessels, instead of one."

"Aye, sir," Uhura says. "We patch through."

"Kirk to the Klingon vessel," Kirk says. "May we provide assistance?"

CHIRP!

An older Klingon appears on screen. Klingons in the mid-23rd century had not yet restored their true genetic lines. As a result, a typical Klingon had the appearance of a swarthy Mongolian warrior, from Earth.

"Stay out of our way, Earthers!" yells the Klingon commander. "This prize is OURS-!"

"Father!" Kargh says. "We must side with the Earthers to deal with this menace."

The Klingon commander looked perplexed at first before scowling.

"Who dares call me that?" the Klingon demanded.

"I am…Kargh, son of Korogh and Br'gia. Salutations."

"You…you look like my son, but you wear the uniform of the enemy?"

"Commander, we are from the future," Kirk says. "In the time we come from, Q'onos is no more."

"Father, we've come to correct this," Kargh says. "I and the rest who survived the onslaught joined Starfleet so we could exact vengeance. Please, let the Earthers assist you in YOUR victory."

"And the Earthers will allow me to claim what is rightfully mine?"

"Whatever you say," Kirk says. "Imagine the accolades that you will have, once you have saved all of Q'onos."

"You speak wisely for an Earther. Very well, this 'alliance' will last only as long as I deem fit."

CHIRP!

"Well, at least that's that," Kirk says. He then presses his stationary communications unit on his chair.

"Pike, did you get that?"

On the Enterprise…

"I got," Pike says. He turns towards Spock.

"Spock, status."

"All relevant data has been inputted into the tactical system," Spock says. "Lt. Saotome and Number One can act appropriately."

"Thanks," Pike says, as he then turns to Ranma.

"Saotome, charge the weapons systems and the deflector shields," Pike says.

"Aye, sir," Ranma says, as he prepares himself for battle. Number One turns to Ranma.

"It's hard to believe that Usagi…became both Helm Specialist AND First Officer," Number says, as she prepares her flight vectors.

Ranma turns towards the First Officer.

"Believe or not, Usagi is quite capable of handling herself, when she is focused," Ranma says.

"Like she tried to-" Number One began to say jokingly.

"Hush your mouth."

"Number One, let's take down this metal monstrosity," Pike says.

And thus, the battle was on.

During the course of the battle, the Doomsday Machine suffered significant loss of energy, as each ship did its best to hit the designated target within the maw of the weapon. Unfortunately, along the way, Korogh and his ship was destroyed. However, rather than shutting down, the Doomsday Machine…disappeared.

Kirk turns to Kargh.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Kargh," Kirk says.

"Do not be, sir," Kargh says. "My father died with honor while saving our homeworld."

"Then why haven't we gone back to the future?" DeSalle asked. "Surely, the machine's disappearance would have corrected the flaw in the timeline."

"That is a good point," Kirk says, as he faces DeSalle, before returning his head back towards Kargh. "Kargh?"

"I will consult my findings with Lt. Spock," Kargh says, as he begins places his earpiece on his ear.

Meanwhile, Usagi sighs. She could try to stay here, and be with Ranma, but her presence would be yet another violation of the timeline.

"Usagi, cheer up," DeSalle says, as he leans over.

"Hmm?" Usagi says, as she looks over at her crewmate.

"I'm sure…that you'll be with your husband again," DeSalle says with a hint of dejection.

"DeSalle-"

"No, I know we were only going out, but-"

"SHH!" Usagi says, as she places her index finger on the Navigator's lips. "For what it's worth, I had a good time these past few years, especially after my daughter Aiko died during the 'Shadow Incident'."

DeSalle smiles at the compliment, thinking how "the Shadows" tried to take advantage of the Doomsday War, before Za'Hadum was destroyed by second generation Doomsday Machine.

"Sir," Kargh says, as he turns to Kirk. "Spock and I determined that the use of the deflector dish to destroy the weapon may have sent it forward into the future."

"How is that possible?" Kirk asked.

Kargh explains that the stream of protons, which were necessary to destroy the Doomsday Weapon, created anti-protons within the machine itself. At sufficient levels, the anti-protons charged the temporal field that was surrounding the weapon.

"Which means that the weapon has jumped forward in time," Kirk says. "Still, we should be different by now, since the destruction of the Enterprise was the catalyst."

"Unless we're being shielded by the Guardian from any subsequent changes," Kargh offers. "Our task may not be complete in dealing with this threat."

"But how are we going to go after it?" DeSalle says.

"Sling-shot effect," Usagi says. "Mister Kargh can give me the approximate coordinates for the temporal vectors."

"Excellent," Kirk says, as he turns his attention back to Kargh. "Kargh?"

"Affirmative," Kargh says, as he gets to work.

Kirk turns to his Communications Specialist.

"Uhura? Patch me through to Pike's ship."

"Aye, sir," Uhura says.

CHIRP!

"Kirk, what's up?" Pike says.

"We're going to pursue the Doomsday Machine," Kirk says. "Apprise Starfleet of our situation."

"Understood," Pike says. "And Kirk? Good luck."

"Thanks. Kirk-"

"Wait," Usagi says. "May I say…good-bye to Ranma?"

Ranma looks noticeably embarrassed…

"Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for…everything."

"Huh?"

"You know, just in case."

"Oh."

"Kirk: out," Kirk says.

CHIRP!

"Sorry, sir," Usagi says, as she looks at the data being streamed into console. "I…just, well-"

"It's okay, Usagi," Kirk says. "We all have our…past to deal with these days."

"Thank you sir."

TING!

"Slingshot effect is ready to be implemented," Usagi says.

"Good. Mister DeSalle, plot a course to this star system's sun."

"Aye, sir," DeSalle says.

"Engage."

With that, the Farragut heads straight for the nearest star, hoping to move forward in time before the point of arrival of a weapon of planetary destruction.

**Tbc**.


	5. Chapter 5

**SMST 6A: A Thanksgiving Carol! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This chapter is inspired by the Fan Film series "Star Trek: New Voyages" (specifically, Episode 1: "In Harm's Way"). **

**Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to Majel Barrett Roddenberry ("Number One", "Nurse Chapel"/"Doctor Chapel", computer voice), who recently passed away in her Bel Aire, California, home from complications due to leukemia. Condolences to her colleagues, friends and family; she will be surely missed.**

**

* * *

****Part 5**

**

* * *

**CHOOM!

As the USS Farragut circles the nearest star, it's warp factors increases exponentially.

"600 days to go!" Kargh calls out. "500! 400! 300! 200!"

The Klingon then turns to Navigation.

"Mister DeSalle-!"

"I see it," DeSalle says.

"Compensating-!" Usagi calls out.

CHOOM!

Using both temporal and spatial vectors from Mister Kargh's calculations, the Farragut arrives at the approximate place and time of the Doomsday Machine's arrival. However-

"Pike?" Kirk exclaimed. "How did you manage to find us?"

"Find you?" Pike replied. He appeared to have a Starfleet Command emblem on his uniform, and possessed the rank of "Fleet Captain" on his sleeve.

"I wasn't even looking for you!"

"I believe that my calculations are correct, sir," Kargh says. "However, I must add that the temporal distortions that are emitting from the Doomsday Machine-"

"Is also centered around the people who first encountered the weapon," Kirk says. He then turns to Usagi.

"What is our position, Commander?"

"Checking," Usagi says quickly. "Sir, we are several light-years from the nearest inhabitable sector."

"Then we need to make sure that the Doomsday Machine does not harm any other worlds," Kirk says, as he turns to Chief Engineer Montgomery "Scotty" Scott. "Scotty, take the main engines off-line, and crank-up the warp nacelles' energy output. I want to make sure that we attract the attention of that weapon."

"Aye, sir."

"Fleet Captain Pike, what is your status?"

"I'm afraid that my ship is a training vessel for cadets, Kirk," Pike says. "However, we are more that prepared to help you stop that machine for good."

"Good. Hopefully, that will be the end result. Kirk: out."

Once preparations were made, including the unloading of the Farragut's shuttles and spare antimatter containers, in order to create a booby-trap, which was the same tactic used during the last encounter with the space weapon.

"Sir, I'm picking up a temporal disturbance," Kargh says, as he looks at his sensors through his station. He then stands up and faces Kirk.

"The Doomsday Machine has arrived."

"CHOOM!

The funnel-like weapon of galactic destruction appears.

"Scotty?" Kirk asked.

"Ringing the dinner bell down," Scotty says, as he amps the warp drive's power signature.

WHOOOOOOOM…

Sure enough, the Doomsday Machine adjusts course. Heading: a planetoid in a neighboring sector.

"Hopefully, Captain Pike will lure the weapon into our surprise," DeSalle says.

"Usagi, stand-by for evasive maneuvers," Kirk says.

"Yes, sir," Usagi says, as she keeps her targeting computer locked on the disposed shuttles. Like last time, the trick is to maneuver the Doomsday Machine into a trap, this time using the USS Daedalus as the bait.

"Interception at mark," Kargh says, as Pike's ship veers past the Farragut. "Five…four…three…two…one…ZERO."

Nothing.

"Sir, energy readings from the planetoid below are increasing exponentially."

"On screen," Kirk says.

"My goodness," Usagi says, as she sees volcanic activity on the dark surface of the planetoid. "The machine-!"

"Usagi, evasive maneuvers-!"

CHOOM!

The planetoid exploded, as the Doomsday Machine emerged. The shockwave alone caused massive damage to both ships.

"Ship's primary systems are failing, switching to auxiliary," Scotty yells.

"Sir, auxiliary power will not be enough," Kargh says.

"Then we have no choice," Kirk says. "Usagi?"

"Aye, sir?"

"We have to run interference."

Usagi swallowed.

"Yes, sir," Usagi says, as she maneuver the Farragut into the path of the energy discharge.

"Captain-!" DeSalle says.

"Sir, it's Fleet Captain Pike, on line," Uhura says.

"On screen."

"Kirk, what the devil are you doing?" Pike says.

"Saving the future," Kirk says. "The machine has to be stopped here and now."

Pike nods his head. He then gives an order to Helm.

"You are not alone," Pike says.

With that, both ships were buffeted by massive energy discharges. And, there was one more ace to play…

"Computer," Kirk yells. "This is Captain James T. Kirk! Begin self-destruct sequence-"

"Captain, I'm picking up another temporal distortion!" Karagh says.

"Another Doomsday Machine?"

A spatial distortion increases in intensity, and out spills…the USS Enterprise-A and USS Enterprise-E.

CHIRP!

"This is Admiral Kirk, calling the Farragut and the Daedalus," Admiral Kirk says. "Breakaway now."

The Farragut and the Daedalus maneuver out of the way, as the Enterprise-A and Enterprise-E maneuver into position.

On board the Enterprise-A…

"Usagi, are ready?" Kirk says during a secured comlink.

On board the Enterprise-B…

"Standing by," says Fleet Captain Usagi Tsukino. She then turns to her weapons officer.

"Link?"

"Deflector dish at ready, ma'am," says the Hylian.

The Enterprise-A delivers a spread of Quantum torpedoes into the maw of the Doomsday Machine.

BOOM!

The torpedoes manage to disable the weapon.

"We did it!" DeSalle says. "It destroyed!"

"It's not destroyed, only knocked out," Admiral Kirk says.

"Confirmed," Kargh interjects. "Its temporal signature can only be reversed when anti-protons are neutralized."

"We'll get a chance soon enough," Kirk says. "In the meantime, get your ship's repaired…"

On board the Enterprise-E, the older Usagi think back on this day. From classified records, Fleet Captain Pike would encounter a Doomsday Machine, along with three time-traveling Federation starships. It was only because of Ambassador Spock, now on board the newly refurbished Enterprise-A, who insisted that she and Kirk go back in time to fight the Doomsday Machine, and prevent it from altering the timeline. Thankfully, her husband, Admiral Ranma Saotome, had connections with the Bajoran "Prophets", and thus was able to provide a means to travel back into the past…

"It's unfortunate that we couldn't save Fleet Captain Pike, Usagi," Counselor Elizabeth Dehner says.

"I know," Usagi says with a sigh. "OUR Spock wants to try, but-"

CHIRP!

"We're…ready to proceed," Admiral Kirk says, sadly.

"Understood, Admiral," Usagi says, as she nods her head. From Kirk's mannerism

Usagi then turns to her First Officer, Commander Zelda Hylia.

"Number One?"

"Yes, ma'am," Zelda says. "Mister Ness, maneuver us into position. Link, prepare to fire…"

Using the combined energies of all four starships, the Doomsday Machine returns to being in a temporal state of flux, where Sailor Pluto originally put it. Unfortunately, one of Usagi's ancient enemies, Alti the Amazon Witch, would bring it back to normal space, in order to plague others in the Pegasus Galaxy, circa 21st century. But for now, the crisis is over.

"Well, it looks like we did it," Zelda says.

"We did, Number One," Usagi says. "We did…"

With the removal of the Doomsday Machine, the timeline is automatically restored, though with some interesting provisos…

CHOOM!

"Sir, we appear to be nowhere near our intended destination," Usagi says, as she rechecked her readings.

"Confirmed," DeSalle says. "We're in…the Delta Quadrant?"

Kirk turns to Kargh.

"Mister Kargh?"

"I do not understand this," Kargh says. "We are nearly 100 years into the future."

CHIRP!

Just then, a man with shoulder-length curly hair, and who was wearing vintage clothes, appears on the screen.

"Hello," the man says. "You must be James T. Kirk, Captain of the USS Farragut?"

"Yes, we are," says Kirk. "Who are you?"

"Good question," says the Eighth Incarnation of the Time Lord known simply as "The Doctor". "I am the Doctor, I am recruiting you to fight a war of Time…"

Meanwhile, back in the past…

CHOOM!

The USS Enterprise emerges from the edifice of the Guardian, as the ship returns to space.

"Good piloting, Saotome," Kirk says.

"Thank you, sir," Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome says, as he maneuvered the Enterprise into a stationary orbit high above Planet Gateway. Once established, Mister Spock

Kirk then turns around to face his crew.

"And good job all around."

"Thank, sir," says Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino, who worked her console as the Operations Officer. However, in Spock's absence, she was the acting Science Officer. As Usagi looks at everyone, her view faded…

FLASH!

"What have you learned from this outing?" Obi-Wan asked his former student.

Usagi considered her words carefully…

"Usagi?"

"One's 'bounty' is the connections we hold deal, which includes the ability to trust the unknown in some undiscovered country."

"Exactly. You were not sure if you were to succeed or not, but you did based upon your experiences, the things you learned and the people you knew. THOSE are the riches that far surpass material good."

"I see now."

Silence.

"Now, Usagi, it is time to meet the final ghost."

"But I learned my lesson."

"Perhaps, but you have to re-examine the totality of your life, not just this one…"

Obi-Wan begins to fade.

"May the Force…be with you, always…"

And then, he was gone.

Usagi sighed, as she realized that she was back in front of her hut.

DONG! DONG! DONG!

For a moment, Usagi waited outside her hut in her pocket dimension.

"Hmmm," Usagi mused. "I guess that's it. I doubt it, but still…"

As soon as Usagi enters her hut, she felt a sense of dread. In the center of her room, a large chair stood. However, she was facing the back of the swivel chair.

"You've come at last, my apprentice," says a crackling voice.

"Who the heck are you?" Usagi demanded.

"Come, my child…am I that forgettable?" the person in the chair says, as the swivel chair begins to turn.

"YOU," Usagi says.

Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, smiled, as his yellowish eyes bore into soul.

"You DO remember your old master," Palpatine says. "Goooood…"

"I don't understand why you of ALL people are here," Usagi says.

"There is much that you do not understand, Darth Lune," Palpatine says. "And I am here to correct that oversight."

**Tbc**.


	6. Chapter 6

**SMST 5D: A Thanksgiving Carol! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's note: Yes, it's not Thanksgiving Day anymore, but this is the holiday season. Enjoy!****

* * *

****Part 6**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Has anyone seen Ranma?" Akane asked, as she moved about the throng of guests in her house.

"I think he went up to the roof," Miko says, as she helped to serve food.

"Huh," Akane replied. "I'm surprised you're not up there with him."

"Well, I would have except-"

"Stop eating all the food, you cow!" Fubuki yells.

"I can't help it!" Yuka says. "Ever since I got pregnant, I've been soooo hungry-!"

"See?" Miko says.

"Ah, got it," Akane says.

"Oh, if you do go up to the roof, could you give this to Kasumi before you do? She's been SO helpful in keeping an eye on the little ones."

"Sure," Akane says, as she took a small plate of snacks. "Oh, and thanks for helping out."

"Well, we ARE co-wives, you know."

Inwardly, Akane winced. Ideally, she would prefer Ranma to be a one-woman man, but things have long since reached the point of no return to reconsider her feelings on the matter…

"Ranma, you're up here?" Akane yells, as she climbs to the roof.

Ranma, who was looking up into the evening sky, turns to see his wife.

"Akane?"

"Ranma, you DO have guests, you know," Akane says. "You should leave them alone, you know."

"Well, I'm just nursing a loss right now," Ranma says, as he turns to face the skies.

"'Loss'?"

"Yeah, well, lost a bet on BOTH games to Cameron," Ranma says.

"By how much?"

"A hundred American dollars."  
"But you can afford that."

"But it's the principle that counts."

"…"

"But, that's that, I suppose…"

Akane sits next to her husband.

"Are you SURE that's why you're up here, Ranma?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Okay, I'm thinking about Usagi."

"Oh, I see…"

"I mean…I understand why she's doing what she is doing-"

"Ranma, she nearly lost EVERYTHING that was important to her, from what happened a month ago. As a result, she's licking a wounded soul. She…she may not be ready to face the world again."

"I know, but I was hoping that with the kids and her friends here, Usagi could come back sooner."

Akane places her right hand on Ranma's left shoulder.

"I'm sure that things will work out," Akane says, as she leans her head on Ranma…

Meanwhile…

SNAP! Hzzzzzz….

Usagi brought her lightsaber to the fore.

"Tell me why I shouldn't strike you down, 'Master'," Usagi says.

"Simple, my child: I am quite dead, thanks to you. Why repeat yourself?"

Palpatine clasped his hands into a triangle formation.

"Of course, if you want to feel better, strike me down like a proper Sith."

Usagi thinks for a moment before relaxing.

Hzzzzz-SNAP!

"Why are you here, old man?"

"I am here to…redeem myself."

"What? So you can get into some 'heaven'?"

"Where I go in the afterlife has already been determined. No, I am here to make up my lack of foresight…where YOU are concerned."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see, my child, I had originally chose you to become my apprentice in order to prepare the way of my creation: Anakin Skywalker."

"Yes, I know," says Usagi. "You used midi-chlorians to fashion the perfect conduit of the Force. And you manipulated your 'son' in order to position him to become…Darth Vader."

"Ah, you have been studying my Sith Holicron."

"Naturally, since I took it from your corpse."

"Heeheeheeheehee! Spoken like a true Sith."

"I'm flattered," Usagi says sarcastically.

"And I made sure that you would die, so that Anakin could evolve into the man I want him to be."

"Yeah, well, I kind of like living?"

"Naturally, since you had anticipated my agenda quite thoroughly. No, I am seeking to redeem the decision I made in underestimating your potential. You, my apprentice, have FAR surpassed my expectations. To be able to rule two galaxies, and have an agenda that goes beyond one's Universe is something to be…admired. I dare that you have indeed become the Lord of the Sith, my child. And…it touches my heart to know that I had a hand in your evolution."

Silence.

"Well, if you want to redeem yourself, you can leave," Usagi says.

"I will, but not before showing you why you should be thankful for your existence…"

FLASH!

Usagi found herself sitting on some throne of some kind…

"Your Majesty?" says a familiar voice.

Usagi looks up to see Admiral Sela, who was standing with an entourage of Romulan courtesan.

"Yes?"

"Your…husband will not last the night, and seeks your company."

Empress Dowager Usagi ponders her thoughts. Originally, the Sith Lord "Darth Lune" had used the connections of "good" counterpart to trick those within the Romulan Empire that she was the "real" Usagi Tsukino. She wanted a power-base in her doppelganger's "backyard" from which to spread her agenda. However, over time, she learned some very interesting things about her counterpart, such as the fact that she willingly sacrificed her self so that others may have their freedom. And although she found the entire affair to be ridiculously maudlin, Lune had to admire her counterpart's inner strength…

Nevertheless, Lune took Usagi's place, and began to quietly consolidate her control over the Romulan Empire, with the help of Admiral Sela and Lord Shinzon, who was the son of Ranma Saotome.

"Thank you, Sela," Usagi says, as she rises. "Tell the Emperor that I will be preparing myself to properly serve his needs."

"Of course," Sela says, as she bows her head. Much of the time, she did not understand Darth Lune's motivation. After all, the Emperor would soon die, allowing Lune to cement her control. Then again, Lune was, in many ways, similar to HER Usagi, who had taken care of her when her own mother had died trying to escape Romulus.

A short while later, Lune appeared in silken robes with her handmaidens. She sees the Doctor and a medical aid.

"Doctor?"

The Emperor's Physician turns to see Usagi standing there. Her beauty was apparent, as well as her intentions…

"Your Highness, I must protest this…thing you want to do," the doctor says.

"Will the Emperor live to see another day?"

"No-"

"Then this discussion is over," Usagi says. "I want the Emperor's last moments in this world to be…pleasurable. Now, leave us."

"As you wish," the Doctor says, as he bows his head. He then motions his aide to follow him out the bedroom chambers.

"Now, leave us," Usagi says, as she motions her handmaidens to leave. Once alone, Usagi turns to the Emperor.

"My Emperor, I am here," Usagi says with a slight bow.

The old Romulan Emperor turns his head to see his lover former wife.

"You…you did not need to do this, you know," says the Emperor. He then turns to face the ceiling.

"So many regrets…"

Usagi goes over to the Emperor's bedside. She sits down on his bed, and takes the Emperor's left hand.

"My Emperor, regardless of how I feel, regardless of what has gone on before, at this moment, I am yours," Usagi says with a smile. "I promise you this: you shall not be alone in your twilight tonight…"

A few days later, Usagi stands before the assembled hall, as she lit the funeral pyre of her husband. As it was customary, the succeeding ruler burns the remains of the previous ruler. The Remen delegation, led by Lord Shinzon, was also in attendance.

"Let it be known on this day: the Romulan Star Empire will survive the threat as represented by the Dominion, so says I, Empress Serena the First!"

As the funeral pyre continues to burn, some within the honor guard salutes, as Usagi and all of Romulus bow their heads. Even Ambassador Spock, who, until recently, had been in hiding for a while, had come to pay his respects.

Usagi glances over at the Vulcan. She was to have a meeting with Ambassador Spock in the coming days, over the possibility of a renewed attempt at "reunification" with the Vulcan homeworld. The last time such a thing was attempted, the Romulans almost invaded Vulcan. Now, Spock wants to succeed, thinking that the Empress having his former mate's face will help facilitate his goals.

'How foolish this Vulcan is,' Usagi thought to herself. 'Doesn't he think that there is a possibility that I will further my ambitions in this Universe's galaxy is a tantalizing possibility? Still…maybe I can learn to be a bit more reflective in my new role…'

For now, her mind was on her tribute to her husband's memory…

FLASH!  
"That…that was intense," Usagi says, as she shook her head. "I…I remember those days, but to recall them as if I was there…"

"You WERE there…after a fashion, my dear," Palpatine says.

"No, SHE was there," says Usagi. "And how can THAT incident help me to be 'thankful'?"

"You, your counterpart, originally sought to further your power-base. However, you soon realized that you had to look at the bigger picture, and move beyond base impulses. That, regardless of your moral center, is the TRUE strength of the Sith."

"I though the true strength of the Sith was the ability to exercise power without regard to other concerns?"

"While my ambitions did drive me to power, I did seek to use power to bring order in a chaotic galaxy."

"No, you played both sides against each other in order gain power."

"A mere means to an end, my dear."

"Huh."

Silence.

"You have made me a proud man, my child," Palpatine says. "Use what I have taught you to serve your purpose well…"

And with that, Palpatine fades away.

Usagi turns around and looks up at the moonlit skies.

"Mom, even though…I may not understand any of this, I do understand what you are trying to do. Thank you."

Usagi then looks at herself.

"I hope I can make it the powerful before it's done…"

A short time later…

"Dad, is Mom coming or not?" Naruto whined.

Ranma was looking at his watch. The party was almost over, and Usagi has yet to show up.

"Well?"

Ranma was about to say something, when-

BOOM!

"HOHOHOHOHOHO!" Usagi laughed, as she appeared in the middle of the room.

"Jeez, Usagi!" Ranma says, as he nearly jumped, when a lightning bolt struck where Usagi was now standing. "I almost had a heart-attack!"

"Well, it IS my attack phrase, dear-"

"Mom!" Naruto yells, as he ran to hug his mother.

"Mom?" Renata and the rest of her siblings ran into the room.

"What the blaze is going on?" Daniel Jackson says, as he peeked inside.

"Usagi just arrived it seems," Teal'c says.

"Oh," Daniel says, as he turns around to go back eating.

"You arrived," Akane says.

"Akane, I…brought over my famous 'Bantha Loin' stew," Usagi says, as she brings up a medium-sized pot.

"'Bantha Loin'?" Akane asked.

"Yes, it's alien meat that tastes like chicken," Ranma says.

"Is it safe to eat?"

"Well, compared to your cooking-"

"Never mind," Akane says. "Come with me, so we can sample some of that stew of yours."

"Thank you," Usagi says, as she looks around towards her friends and family. "I really appreciate the opportunity to share my cooking with you all…"

"As long as we don't mutate or anything, we'll be fine," Cameron says.

"Humph."

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's note: That's it. Have a Happy Holiday, and have a GREAT New Year!**


End file.
